Sunset
by Simlead
Summary: [Part of Vampire Academy: Aftermath] [Recommended That You've Read All VA Books, Bloodlines And Aftermath] Rose, Lissa, Dimitri, Christian and the 'gang' spend a evening together, ending under the sunset - third person and no dialogue. Rated T for safety and to match Aftermath.


**A/N: This is set in 'Vampire Academy: Aftermath', my fic that takes place some time in Bloodlines, there's still lots to write in other fandoms and some editing before I can start 'Vampire Academy: Sunlight'. I can promise Strigoi, though. I'll have to read The Indigo Spell and see how things go. Changes might happen that could change any plotlines I have in mind. Anyway, this is a scene for after the 'evening-and-night before' party of our triple wedding, and everyone is watching the sunset. Because of the guardian-charge ratio, they stuck together. Written in third person. I own nothing, please enjoy!**

* * *

The sun seemed to blend into the darkening sky. It was a picturesque show of oranges and reds and yellows, melting, forming one beautiful display. And what made it even more beautiful was the people lounging on the soft, alive grass. Nearly everyone had made it-or rather, nearly everyone who they'd invited.

Rose and Dimitri were there, obviously, cuddled up and relaxed, as if they didn't care it was almost night and they could very well be getting ready to protect their charge any moment. Rose was nestled in his arms, her head on his chest, watching the sunset from her six-foot-seven shelter. He rested his chin on the top of her head, eyeing her with adoration. Their hands were entwined, as if nothing could pull them apart. They were the perfect couple.

And beside them were Lissa and Christian. They trusted the guardians there to protect them. They had no doubt. The ring on Lissa's finger sparkled in the rapidly fading light, and she smiled in satisfaction. So the princess would get her happily ever after, even if it had meant waiting a few years. Christian, on the other hand, could hardly believe it. He went from being the loner, the one nobody listened to, the disgraced son, to being the soon-to-be-husband of the Queen herself. A Dragomir, no less. A Dragomir and an Ozera.

Lying next to the loved up royals were Mia and Eddie. Eddie sat against a rock, Mia in his lap, with his arms wrapped protectively around her. No person (never mind any Strigoi) would lay a finger on her-and he had a stake to ensure that. Being a guardian didn't mean you couldn't protect people that weren't your charge, as well. Mia looked dazed. She'd always wanted to be royal, it made her fit in with the 'it' crowd. But now she realized it wasn't all about that. It was about _her_ crowd. The people who loved her for who she was. The people she loved.

You wouldn't really have expected the next couple. Being a Dhampir-Dhampir couple was difficult, but being a Moroi-Human couple was just as arduous. They didn't care, though. Sydney had to hide it from the Alchemists, but Adrian wasn't the drunk, using, waste-of-space Moroi everyone thought he was. Sure, he liked to flirt and make comments, but he was the most faithful man she'd ever met. And he was over Rose now. He'd never met another alchemist, even the female ones, that he loved this much. Then again, you can pick who you fall for.

Beside them were Sonya Karp and Mikhail. Sonya was transfixed on the overwhelming sunset, and the beautiful sensation of her hand in _his_. Her mind was ost in memories of how wonderful it was to _feel_ again. How she was glad to be Moroi again. It wasn't the kind of thing you could put into words. Mikhail laid beside her, satisfied by just her presence. It was all he needed.

Next was Janine and Abe. They could, quite possibly, be the eldest of the group. With her at thirty-nine and him somewhere in his fourties (he would never say, she was the only one who knew), they were at least pretty close. However, as it's been said, age is just a number. A number that love rarely takes into account. Whether you're nine or ninety, you can fall for that special person. And Abe did. Luckily for him, she'd fallen too. They were there to catch each other-literally-and no one even questioned the fact that they were a Moroi-Dhampir couple. But he guessed that was because of the fact that Janine could kick their asses. He figured that was why no one had uttered a word to his little girl and Belikov. Janine smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his jaw, pulling his attention away from the sunrise by placing a ringed finger on his cheek.

Jill was somewhere among the group. She thought she'd be alone, even though she was with so many people, partly because she had no one to 'be with' and partly because she was the odd one out. What surprised her was that she didn't feel that way. The waves of love around her didn't crash onto her, patronizing her with unspoken words. They lapped over her and around her, warming her. They encased her in sweet, yet silent, melodies. Then, she knew exactly why love made people such a fool. It was a drug. One she was so eager to get her hands on. Maybe she'd have a sunset like this.

* * *

**A/N: How was that? Of course, it's short and ****_roughly _****a one-shot. I didn't do word count when I wrote this. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


End file.
